As Long as Summer Goes
by Chana Flaya
Summary: Demonio? Lo que yo acabo de ver parecía más un ángel, pensó Clary.. Desde esa noche la cara de Jace no se borró de su mente, ni dejó de acosarla en sus sueños..


**As Long as Summer Goes**

Al salir de clases Clary fue a buscar a Simon para ir juntos a sus respectivos hogares. Se sentía agotada y no estaba de buen humor, ya que ver a Sebastian pasar por los pasillos con aire de superioridad a su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, la frustraba. El problema recaía en que ella no podía creer que un niño tan dulce y tierno como él, pudo convertirse en una bestia idiota en tan poco tiempo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Sebastian y ella habían terminado su relación. Había sido muy doloroso para Clary porque estuvieron juntos por casi un año entero. No solo eso, pero también estaba el hecho de que Sebastian había cogido la costumbre por salir con sus amigos, muy de noche, para tomar alcohol y fumar más de lo debido, diciendo que deseaba disfrutar de su último año en el colegio y no lo podría conseguir sin esos dos elementos.

Muchas habían sido las veces en que Clary lo llamó para saber si estaba bien, si quería hablar o necesitaba algo, pero él fue muy grosero. La última vez que lo había hecho, él había estado muy pasado en tragos y le gritó que ya debía superarlo y que deje de buscarlo, que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. Desde ese día Clary no volvió a llamarlo, aunque no podía evitar tener sentimientos por él. El problema persistía en que frecuentaban los mismos sitios y sus amistades eran compartidas. Tampoco ayudaba que antes de estar juntos, eran mejores amigos y prácticamente inseparables, por lo que la perdida que sentía Clary era mayor.

_Debo encontrar mejores cosas en que pensar y superarlo_, Clary se dijo mentalmente, antes de correr para alcanzar a Simon en la salida el colegio esperándola.

"¿Un mal día?"

"Un día más" La voz de Clary sonó cansada y Simon decidió cambiar de tema.

"Vamos Clary, ya dimos los exámenes finales y solo tenemos una semana más de clases antes de que empiecen las vacaciones. Anímate" Le aconsejó con un ligero golpe en la espalda.

"Al fin" Fue el único comentario de parte de Clary. Con un suspiro Simon pensó en algo que la pueda animar un poco más.

"Aline me preguntó si iríamos a la preli en la casa de Isabelle" Comentó mientras cruzaban la calle y esperaban a que llegue el bus para uso exclusivo de estudiantes.

Pensar en los planes que tenían para esa noche era una buena medicina para Clary. Le encantaba ir a bailar con sus amigas y salir a conocer personas. Así era ella, una persona muy sociable que muy pocas veces tenía los fines de semana sin algo que hacer.

"Tengo la ligera impresión que ya aceptaste por mi" La voz divertida de Clary le sacó una encantadora sonrisa a Simon.

"Aline me dijo que te avise que iba a pasar recogiéndote a las nueve para ir juntas" Mientras que se reían y seguían hablando subieron al bus.

Al llegar a la casa de Isabelle, Clary se sintió un poco expuesta ya que estaba utilizando un vestido muy pegado su delgado cuerpo y estaba solo hasta 4 dedos debajo de su trasero. Lo que impedía que pueda moverse con más libertad, pero atraía las miradas masculinas al instante.

Las estaban esperando en la sala, junto al bar, Simon e Isabelle, quienes estaban conversando con unos tragos en sus manos. El lugar ya estaba con chicos y chicas borrachos quienes estaban bailando de forma vergonzosa y diciendo incoherencias. También había otros quienes estaban levemente mareados pero seguían teniendo control sobre sus acciones. Sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, Aline y Clary se hicieron espacio entre la gente para llegar donde estaban Simon e Isabelle.

Inconscientemente, Clary buscó con la mirada a Sebastian y escaneó toda la sala, hasta que sus ojos dieron con un chico rodeado de sus amigos, entre los cuales pudo reconocer a Alec Lightwood y a Magnus Bane. Sus ojos brillaron como esmeraldas a la luz de la luna al reconocer al chico de cabellos dorados, ancha espalda, en su mano un vaso con líquido dorado como el resto de él y con un aire de grandeza digna de un príncipe. _Jace Wayland_, susurró una casi inaudible voz en su cabeza. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero al tenerlo a unos cuantos metros de ella, Clary fue presa de los recuerdos.

_**FlashBack** _

Con las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa, Sebastián y Clary se encontraban conversando y riendo, tras haber terminado de comer sushi bajo la luz de la luna en las mesas ubicadas a las afueras del restaurante. De pronto se escuchó un carro frenar, haciendo quemar las llantas contra la acera, y del gran carro negro salió él. Su cabello dorado caía sobre sus ojos, del color de la miel, y sus brazos anchos y fuertes, atraían la mirada verde y perpleja de Clary como un imán.

De repente, en solo un par de zancadas alcanzó a un joven más grande y corpulento que él y de un solo golpe en la cara lo tumbó a la acera. El más grande trató de incorporarse para pelear, pero el joven dorado fue más rápido y le asestó otro golpe, pero esta vez en la boca del estomago. En shock, Clary pensó en que si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, sin saber si era producto de la belleza del chico dorado o el hecho de que este viendo por primera vez una pelea, se hubiera reído. El más grande era golpeado y atacado por otro, de casi una cabeza más bajo que él, y este estaba dejándolo con futuros cardenales en su rostro, brazos y resto del cuerpo, sin que le costara mucho esfuerzo.

La pelea fue breve y en cuanto terminó, Clary solo pudo ver como el precioso chico dorado le gritaba en la cara al de pelo oscuro tirado en el piso, con su cara de ángel contraído por la furia. Luego de eso, se subió a su carro y tan rápido como llego, se marchó, dejándolo tirado en el piso al vencido.

De repente Clary sintió unos dedos cálidos bajo su mentón cerrándole la boca. Su mirada se volvió a Sebastian, mientras este reía abiertamente.

"Tenías que ver tu cara. Era única. Parecía que estabas viendo algún espíritu o demonio" Bromeó, sobándole su mano entrelazada con el pulgar, de forma circular. Sin poder evitarlo, Clary se rió.

Demonio? Lo que yo acabo de ver parecía más un ángel, pensó Clary, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso dijo "Simplemente me sorprendió el modo en que ese chico le ganó al más grande"

"Su nombre es Jace Wayland" La informo Sebastian y con un beso volvió a tener toda la atención de Clary para él.

_**Fin de FlashBack** _

La cara de Jace no se borró de la mente de Clary, ni dejó de acosarla en sus sueños, por al menos dos semanas luego de lo ocurrido. Para ese entonces ella tenía recién un mes y medio con Sebastian, y aunque habían pasado muchos meses ya desde lo ocurrido, esa noche nunca se borró de su memoria.

De repente Jace se viró, sintiendo la mirada de alguien en su espalda y en ese momento el color dorado y el esmeralda de sus ojos se encontraron. Clary contuvo el aliento al descubrir que todo ese tiempo lo había estado observando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, ella fingió no haberlo visto y estar sonriéndole a alguien más. Luego de eso, llego al bar junto a Isabelle, Simon y Aline, ignorando el hecho de que dejó a Jace con el ceño fruncido viéndola irritado, como quien no está acostumbrado a ser ignorado de forma tan abierta.

Trató de integrarse en la conversación pero no lo encontraba posible. Estaba aun nerviosa por el incidente ocurrido, que no vio los rostros de incredulidad de sus amigos tras suyo, hasta que sintió una mano grande presionando su cadera de forma intima. El aliento cálido de alguien cerca de su oreja y cuello le pusieron los cabellos tras su nuca de puntas, seguidos por unos suaves labios contra su mejilla, dejándola en shock.

Continuaraaa…!

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews =D Recientemente me leí los libros y estoy obsesionada con ellos, y más con Jace (como a la mayoría de nosotras nos debe haber pasado) así que se me ocurrió esta historia! Ya irán ocurriendo más cosas pero por ahora eso es todo jajaja

Besos,

ChanaFlaya


End file.
